creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Yuki.kuran.9674/My sister...
My deceased sister was staring at me. "Why did'nt ever let me live?."She said softly. I did'nt manage to reply.That's how she got furious. "WHY?!"She said in a loud demonic voice. I could only let a faint murmur in my mouth. "YOUR ALWAYS THE ATTENTION!ONLY YOU!!"She shouted. "I'm sorry....I did'nt want that to happen."I said backing away. Then fire surrounded us.There's no way out. "You can't run nor hide your all mine.Your going to pay."My sister said. "Sally,please don't hurt me I'm begging you."I plead to her. "For what Sandra?!Your going to suffer over and over again."She replied. After that she charged towards me.I screamed. Beep..........Beep Im awake.Thank God.Im not dead.Im still-. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "What the-"I was startled by the sound. It was mom.I quickly rushed outside to find my mom being sliced into half by an unknown figure.Guts and blood came pouring out.I was stunned.Bile was raising up towards my mouth.My first idea was to run,but the figure stood there staring at me.I finally made up my mind and ran.Along the way the walls were melting slowly.The atmosphere grew burning hot even though it's winter.I stopped to regain my energy this house is one big mansion.It took years for it to be finished.I even lost myself around 20 times or more. I looked around the corners to see if the creauture followed me.None,Im safe for a while.But across the room there is something standing.I grabbed anyting I can and got close.The figure became clear and I found my dad.He is still alive.I ran to him and cried.I hugged him and realized he is stabbed at the back. "Dad.Wha-what happened."I asked choking back tears. "Sandra don't let your sister,snatch your body away.Don't let her sacrifice your soul to Satan."He said as blood came out from his mouth. "Yes,father."I replied slowly as bits of tears rolled in my face. "I will miss that rosey chicks."Father said smiling. I finally broked down and cried.How could someone do this? "Leave.Go and save yourself.Rememeber Mommy and Daddy."He commanded me.His voice with urgency. "But Dad."I broked down and cried more. "Leave and escape."He said "For your mother and me." I nodded and proceeded to run I looked back and saw him smile.I grabbed the sharpest thing I could ever found and ran. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! It was father.I felt the rush of terror and fear flow through my veins.My living daylights are slowly leaving me,but I needed to get out. I finally reached the gate and started opening it.I cried as it was stuck but I needed to get out I pushed and pulled o hard until my hands was swollen. "Going out?"A familiar scary voice asked. I turned back to find myself face to face with Sally.Blood was splatted in her dress everwhere. "Please let me go Sally."I pleaded to her but it's no use. She smiled,but not just a regular smile.It was full of hatred and death.It was enough to scare all living daylights of a person. "It won't hurt much sweetie.Your still my sister and there is a little bit of love in my heart."She calmly said. I just closed my eyes and was ready to accept it. I felt a thing it my head,I was dragged back into the house and it's all pure black. Morning.It was still cold but it felt alright. "What a great day!"Sally smiled as she awoke in Sandra' body. She did the devilish smile and said quietly. "Suffer down there Sandra."She said in a devilish voice. (A/N:im sorry pretty boring I know I'm a begginer just please at least enjoy it very sorry it does not scare anyone I know..but please and try to enjoy.Just please make a begginer like me smile.please) Category:Blog posts